


Her Hand

by ZoeSong



Series: Always a Stark [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeSong/pseuds/ZoeSong
Summary: Soon after the feast where Jon was named King in the North, Sansa has an unwelcome conversation. Takes place after “Promise.”





	Her Hand

**Author's Note:**

> One in an occasional series of one-shots about Sansa Stark's life during and after Season 6 of Game of Thrones.

~~

Sansa had chosen not to be present during the men’s talks. She had made sure that there was plenty of food and ale ready for them as they made their war plans, and retreated to the running of the house. There was much to do in the rebuilding and cleaning of the place now that the Boltons were gone.

She had wandered out to the godswood, wishing a little quiet after the noisy business of the kitchens and hall. She had lost track of time when she heard someone approach. Thank the gods that it couldn’t be Petyr – he had left for the Vale to speak to those who were opposed to keeping such large numbers of troops in the north. He had wanted her to go with him to help convince them, but she would not leave Winterfell. She was determined never to leave it again.

An older man, balding, stepped into the clearing. Ser Davos? He turned toward her. Her heart sank. Lord Glover. 

“My lady, I hope I do not disturb you. I have been trying to speak to you all day.”

She _was_ disturbed, for she had a feeling that she knew what he had been trying to speak to her about. But she wrapped herself in the old courtesy. “You do not disturb me. Of what did you wish to speak?”

He smiled as if her words pleased him, then grew serious. “I wanted to apologize for how I spoke to you that day when you came to ask for my support. I was harsh. I should have been more understanding. I _should_ have helped you.”

Sansa let herself breathe a little; perhaps it was only forgiveness that he sought. “As my brother has said, there is nothing to forgive. You had good reason to be harsh. We were asking a great deal.” 

“But you could not have known what evils had befallen my family – I should have realized that.”

“You seem to have done so now – our houses are of one accord again. It is well.”

“You are most gracious – you and your brother.”

She rose to return to the keep. But as she had feared, he did not take his leave.

“My lady. There was something else I wished to say.”

Ah. She had been right in the first place. “Yes?” She tried not to cringe.

“In reflecting on what you’d said – what you’d done by escaping Winterfell, by coming to me, daring to ask for help – I have come to a great admiration for you. You are a woman of spirit and strength.”

Sansa dipped her head slightly to acknowledge his words. 

Seemingly encouraged, Lord Glover went on. “I wish – I hope–.” He sighed, then seemed to find the words. “I would like to ask for your hand in marriage.”

Sansa took a deep breath to calm herself. She spoke slowly, with control. “You do me honor, Lord Glover. But I cannot accept.”

A shadow crossed his eyes. But he spoke calmly. “Then you do not really forgive me my harsh words.”

She was piqued by his assumption. “I would not lie to you, my lord. Do you commend me and condemn me in the space of so few words?”

He looked startled at her admonition, and had the grace to look sheepish. “No, of course not. But then it must be my great age. I am nearer to your father’s age than to yours. No doubt you prefer some younger man.”

“I do not _prefer_ any man.” She paused as she saw his eyebrows lift. “We have both been married. I would speak frankly – may I?”

He looked as if he wondered if she had not already been frank. “Of course, my lady, I wish you would.” 

Turning slightly away from him, seeking the words, she forced back her loathing to speak of this. She took a breath. “I cannot – will not – marry anyone. Ever. Because….” She took another breath and with a rush of words forced it out. “Because after what Ramsay has done to me, I cannot ever lie with a man again.” She turned cautiously to see what effect this would have on Lord Glover.

He looked taken aback, as if he’d never thought of this. “Ah, I…yes, I see. He must have been, uh, it must have been…terrible. I of all people should have realized.” He paused, clearly seeking the right words. As if there could be any right ones. “But I would be kind to you, gentle. I would never hurt you.”

Sansa resisted a sigh. “I do not doubt it, my lord. But just the thought of a man touching me – as a husband would do – makes my flesh crawl.” She looked him in the eye.

He reacted as if she’d slapped him. But he said nothing, just stood there, shaking his head.

“Lord Glover, you seek a woman who can be your companion. Someone to ease your heart of your terrible losses. Someone who can give you an heir. I understand that. But I am not that woman.”

He said nothing. Swallowing, he tipped his head in something like a nod of understanding.

“I do wish you well, Lord Glover.”

His eyes softened – she was reminded of her father’s eyes softening when she was unhappy about something as a child – and he suddenly found words, and blustered, “And I you, Lady Stark.” He gave a slight bow, and then turned and stalked back towards the keep. 

When he was well out of the godswood, she heaved a great sigh. How many more of these moments would she face? 

~~

Back in her solar, she tried to shake off the uncomfortable feeling her encounter with Lord Glover had given her. She sat, staring into the fire, wondering if she would ever lose these feelings, if she could ever look at a man with anything but dread again.

Jon came in from his day’s labors and sank into his big chair – it had been their father’s big chair once – and sighed deeply. “Who knew that so many men who have never seen a White Walker could know so much about how we should fight them?”

Sansa smiled. Except this man. She thanked the gods for her brother and that at least by his side she could count on remaining unmarried. 

Jon spoke some more about his dealings with the men. Then he seemed to realize that he was doing all the talking, and looked at her more closely. “You are very quiet. Is everything all right? Has something upset you?” 

Sansa was touched by his concern. He had been especially kind to her since their talk on the parapet some days ago. “It is only a small thing. You have so many bigger worries to hand.”

“Then please tell me. I would shed this responsibility for at least a few minutes of something less worrisome.”

She nodded. “Very well. Lord Glover asked for my hand today.”

Jon looked surprised and perturbed. “He did? When? He said nothing to me about it, I assure you, Sansa.”

“I know. At least, I assumed not. He seemed determined to seek me out on my own. I suppose I should be gratified that he respected me enough not to do it in the old-fashioned way, however much I might wish for it now.”

“He has audacity, to ask you after speaking to you as he did.” 

“I know. He did apologize.”

“And – and he’s three times your age, older than Father.”

“Yes. But that has never stopped a man from seeking a woman’s hand before.”

Jon shook his head. “I will speak to him, warn him away.”

“It won’t be necessary – I already gave him my answer.”

He must have seen from her expression what that answer had been. “So, I suppose we’ll have lost the Glovers’ support then.” He seemed to realize that she might think he blamed her, and hastened to reassure her. “Not that it matters. I didn’t like his attitude towards Tormund and the others.”

“No, I think we will not lose his support. He has been made to understand exactly why I refused him.” She gave Jon a meaningful glance. “If anything, I think he will be more supportive. He was very kind at our parting. He even reminded me of Father for a moment.”

“Well, that would not bode well for his wishing to be your husband.”

She smiled. “No indeed. But I don’t think he would abandon us.”

Jon stared into the fire for a few moments. “That was not a small worry. I hope you were going to tell me if I hadn’t asked.”

“Yes, I would have. At some point. You have so much on your mind.”

He shook his head, as if partially in agreement with her statement and partly in wonder that it was so. “I never imagined that all of this would fall to me.”

“You do it very well, Jon. You managed the Night’s Watch, so you can do this.”

“I failed at the Night’s Watch. I could fail at this too.”

“You could, but you won’t. You were resurrected for a reason. It must be this.”

“You have grown to be such a wise woman, Sansa. I didn’t appreciate you before.”

“We were only children. I wasn’t wise then – and I’m not sure that I’m very wise now. And I didn’t appreciate you either, so you needn’t feel guilty.” She smiled to think of how fate had changed things between them. 

“Are we adults now? It hardly feels so. Everything was thrust upon us.”

Sansa nodded. “I feel the same. But our summer is over. We must weather the winter together.” She stretched her hand out to him and he took it and pressed it firmly, but gently. She was encouraged by how much the warmth of brotherly support eased her heart and raised her hopes. Together they might actually weather the storm to come.

~~

[](http://imgur.com/EGRwQTZ)

~~

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a little raw. I am just posting these as they come to me without much editing or revision. Thanks for your patience and interest.


End file.
